whitson_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Sieglinde
Jack Sieglinde 'is one of the protagonists and a main character of the series ''Heads or Tails ''from Quotev. Appearance Jack is described as a tall man being at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He has unkempt hair, though not too messy he wouldn't be able to get out of tangles within his hair. He has turquoise eyes which he has shown to despise throughout the novel due to the color. Before the events of ''The Turquoise Secret, it was unknown as to why he despised them so much especially because they were described as "beautiful eyes" by others. Additionally, under his eyes have dark circles and a couple of eye bags lying there due to the fact he hardly sleeps plus works a lot. His main clothing consists of a regular black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. While he is at duty, he's shown to be wearing a pair of goggles and gloves. As a child, Jack had much messier hair than he does present day. While being so young, he had severe eye issues and wasn't able to see well because of it so, he wore glasses. He also lacked eye bags and dark circles. Clothing wise, he wore oversized sweaters and sweatpants. Despite being tall present-day, he was way below average in height when he was younger, being around 4 feet 8 and a half inches. Though he is a twin, he resembles nothing like his sister, Jade as they'd often be mistaken to be dating. Personality At first, Jack is seen to be a strict guardian toward David judging by him pulling the stunt of taking David's phone and holding it up in the air for him not to reach it. Though pulling threats and/or stunts like those, it's mainly only a bluff. He really does deeply care for those that are close to him and David, whether or not he knows them well. He has come off as awfully stressed and Jack has shown to have tried to hide the fact something was bothering him since who knows how long and isn't the best at hiding it. He was really into anime and manga at one point during his life. When someone ever brought it up during a conversation, he sometimes got a little carried away in talking about his interests. Relationships ''Shadows of Autumnrose'' Jade Sieglinde Jade is Jack's older twin sister. The two were polar opposites; Jack being the less popular scholar that was constantly bullied for his interests and his looks whilst Jade was the popular one with the majority of guys falling for her just by the sight of her. He's introverted, she's extroverted. Despite these opposing flaws, the two have been there for each other loads of times rather than a few. Of course, the two have had their disagreements due to them being siblings and having those arguments everyone expects them to have. Jade was often mistaken to be Jack's girlfriend due to the fact the two look nothing alike and they have drastic changes that affect the two being recognized as siblings. The incident in Autumnrose when they were 12 was a huge thing that affected their relationship even more. His Parents (Hazel Higgins & William Sieglinde) Jack never really thought of anything between him and his parents. They never had a close relationship, even after what happened to Jade. They were always on Jack's favor due to his outstanding grades. This made Jack himself feel awful, especially because they wouldn't give Jade the same treatment despite her flaws at school. ''Heads or Tails'' David Sieglinde David is the cousin and last known family member of Jack's that remained with him. Jack took in David when he was young. Due to him living alone, it gave him the advantage to legally take him in when he was 18 years old. David was under Jack's custody and was basically a father figure to David ever since Jack took him in. The two have had their ups and downs but despite those, the two have been really close. Whether or not the two get into a fight, Jack was always there for David. Maeve Hyde Maeve and Jack are seemingly close despite their different occupations. Maeve was the only person Jack thought of as Jade even if she wasn't necessarily with him anymore. He'd let out his stress to Maeve when he couldn't bear to keep anything bottled in. That brought the two into a close relationship, nothing farther than friend-like terms due to their age gap additionally Maeve already being a mother of three. Background '''Events of ''Shadows of Autumnrose'' Jack was born as the younger twin brother of Jade from the parents Hazel Higgins and William Sieglinde. During childhood, he was always by Jade's side no matter what. Despite him being her brother, Jack always considered Jade to be his only friend. While attending school, Jack had suffered through an immense amount of bullying despite his role as an honor roll student. As described by a couple of those bullies, he was short enough that he could have easily been thrown across a room. Jack was someone who was extremely fond over anime and manga, that is another reason why he got bullied during his school days. Even so, his parents showed an extreme amount of favoritism toward Jack rather than Jade due to the fact he only ever got straight A pluses whilst Jade was "only good for her looks". He and his family were supposedly normal without any of the "cursed" abilities like the Autumnrose folk. He then realized afterward that his parents kept something from both him and Jade that Hazel, their mother, had abilities because of the fact she was born and raised from a family of ability wielders. Once Jade developed her own sense of an ability as a late bloomer though, Jack himself didn't develop one even after having a few effects from the amulet. This led him to attempt multiple ways to develop an ability himself but his attempts were fatal. Category:Characters Category:Males